Kakuzu's Wealth or I mean the Akatsuki's wealth
by darklyness13
Summary: The Akatsuki's ONLY treasurer is renowned for his craving of wealth... What would happen when his partner, the loud-mouthed Hidan finds his secret out?... would things change for the better of the organization... especially when it comes to their daily allowances?...Find out... Warning: Hidan's vocabulary...


**: Kakuzu's Wealth**

In their special assassination mission in the village of Tsukigakure, Hidan kept on grumbling as they are heading towards the manor of the wealthiest politician who had got an Intel about the Akatsuki's plan. "I just cannot ** believe that Pain-sama often assigned us in missions like this!" Hidan grumbled. Kakuzu just rolled his eyes, sick and tired of listening of his comrade's complaint. He already got used on ignoring Hidan since the very first mission they are sent by their Leader-sama. "I wanted some ** new mission for a ** new environment! I'm ** tired of challenging weak people!" Hidan's voice has grown loudly each time he grumbled again. At last, being sick and tired of listening his comrade's irritating complaint, Kakuzu shouted, "Shut your whore mouth up, Hidan!" and usually this ends up in a fight in which they are used to. "You're the ** shag who loves on counting those useless piece of paper!" Hidan retorted. But mostly as the fight cools down, everything goes back the way it is before.

After accomplishing their mission, Kakuzu quickly searches in the victim's house looking for "Those are just ** useless pieces of paper!" Hidan protested. "Just shut up, Hidan!" Kakuzu spat back. After several annoying minutes later, Kakuzu at last got loads of bags of money. Hidan breathed in relief. Kakuzu begins to tuck some of the bags in his cloak as Hidan's eyes widened, "What the **, Kakuzu!" Kakuzu hummed and sighed, "At least we got some useful booty in our mission." Then they disappeared.

As they got back in the headquarters, Kakuzu told Hidan to be the one reporting about their mission to Leader-sama. "You ** s***head!" Hidan grumbled. "I'll be counting on how much we earned." Kakuzu rolled his eyes and went inside his room, leaving Hidan grumbling him. With no much choice, Hidan went into their Leader-sama's office, still swearing his comrade. "Hidan!" Pain exclaimed as Hidan slammed the door open and stomped near his table. "We have accomplished our ** mission but that old ** shag got a useless booty from this ** mission." Hidan exclaimed in annoyance. "Calm down, Hidan. What booty is that?" Pain asked in a calm voice. "Can't you see, he's ** addicted to those useless pieces of paper!" Hidan retorted. "You mean, cash." Pain added up. "Well, I wanted to have a new ** change on the ** missions you assigned us!" Hidan shouted. "Then what is that?" Pain still calm but he's sick and tired of listening him complains. "Just think of any ** missions which is really ** different of these missions, pierce-head!" Hidan spat. "I'll tell you if I had." Pain told him to leave before his room would end up destroyed on the loudness of Hidan's voice.

Hidan went out and laughed in joy. Everyone looked at him while he spat out, "** you all!" he kept on roaming around the room until he accidentally entered Kakuzu's room. Kakuzu is busy counting their bank, which is his hobby. Hidan hid as Kakuzu stood up to go out to stop Hidan's laugh which he heard a while ago. As Kakuzu left his room, Hidan sneaked up at Kakuzu's table and his eyes widened, "What the **! $10,000,000!" He shouted. "**! I should be quiet before Kakuzu sees me." Hidan silently went out the room and ran into the living room. He gasped and panted, everyone stared at him.

"Where's that ** Kakuzu?!" He asked loudly. Zetsu appeared and smiled, "Kakuzu's in his room. Why do you want to see him, Hidan-san?" Hidan sits on the couch and relaxed, "I have some ** business to tell everyone." Zetsu sweat dropped and said, "Whatever it is, it doesn't concern about Jashin, didn't it?" Hidan scowled, "It's ** not! Well I'm going to wait until our ** dinner arrives…" Hidan lies on the couch and began thinking of Kakuzu's wealth.

~In the dinner table~

"Veggies, again…" Hidan complained. Konan smiled and said, "Well, I cooked some stake but not much." Everyone is already seated on their respective seats as Konan begins placing down the food on the table. "Smells good, Konan-chan." Pain complemented. Konan gave him a 'thank you' smile. Everyone began eating. Kisame, Hidan and Zetsu raced in grabbing every steak on the plate while Itachi busied himself chewing the veggies in which Konan cooked. Deidara ate partly steak and veggies as Sasori arrives. "Danna, I thought you're not going to eat with us, un." Sasori sits on his chair and digs in some vegetables and rice. "It's not what you think, Deidara." As Kakuzu finished his plate early, Hidan smirked and laughed.

"What's the matter, Hidan?" Pain asked as he saw the look of Hidan's face. "Sempai! Eat these broccolis. They're delicious." Tobi exclaimed as he puts on some broccolis in Deidara's plate. "No, un. I'm full!" Deidara retorted as he strangles Tobi. "Enough." Pain's voice started the both of them. "Then what is it, Hidan?" Pain sighed. "Well, I ** saw Kakuzu's wealth record." He whispered and winked, "It's over $ 10 million! That's ** me!" Pain cocked a brow, "So?" "So that means were ** better and richer than those ** millionnaires!" Hidan exclaimed. "We can buy anything we ** wanted and have a vacation and…" "It's not what you're thinking, Hidan. Don't be too ambitious." Itachi's voice startled everybody as he is finishing his plate. "What do you ** mean?" Hidan retorted in disbelief. "Think about our bank, we still can't own that since Kakuzu manipulates it, we don't have the right to just get some without asking him first." Hidan's mouth dropped, "But I'm going to take my part." Hidan stood up. "Relate that situation in our allowances…" Sasori added. "But Danna, since we had our first mission, our allowances are only 5% of the total bank he owned, un." Deidara said. "You're right. Our allowances never increased." Sasori stared at him.

Hidan couldn't help in listening his comrades' conversation in disbelief. "What's that ** 5% you mean?" He shouted. "Our allowance is only $5 dollars a day." Itachi ended and stood up. "I will tell that ** Kakuzu to increase our allowances." As Hidan stormed out the room. "I think, Hidan's right." Kisame said. Itachi stared at him, "Well, it's our right to have enough cash to spend for our daily needs." Kisame grinned. "Try to be thrifty." Itachi suggested and went out the room. "I think he's right." Zetsu nodded and disappeared. "Guess, I have to do the dishes, Pain." Konan sighed. "Cause I'm the only woman in this organization." Pain stood up and smiled, "You're unbelievable."

Then after a few minutes a loud thud is heard in the room, "Get out, Hidan!" Kakuzu's voice is hard and annoyed. "I told you to ** increase our allowances!" Hidan shouted. Itachi shook his head and uttered, "He'll never convince him." Sasori agreed.

In the morning as Kakuzu is distributing their allowances, Hidan retorted, "Kakuzu, I want mine to increase." Kakuzu rolled his eyes and said, "There's no bonuses and charge." Hidan shook his head and blared, "I thought we have more than we ** have in our bank!" Kakuzu's eyes narrowed and asked, "Are you questioning our wealth?" "It's not our wealth, you're ** making it your own wealth!" Hidan's anger rose. Kakuzu crossed his arms against his chest and replied, "You're still dumb, idiot. I am doing this for the better of our future in this organization." Kakuzu hummed. "So that means, even in our ** missions, you would still ** collect these useless…" Hidan grumbled. "Of course. These would be better used by us than to leave them idle." Kakuzu walks over into Hidan and embraced him. "What the **!" Hidan shouted. "Can you ** think to stop stealing than just making your ** own money?!" Hidan replied annoyed. "You wish that, okay." Kakuzu hummed as they went out the room, " You're so ** dumb!" Hidan retorted. "At least, you gave me an idea on making my own money to stop giving you're allowances." Kakuzu jested. "** my idea!" Hidan scowled. "Just kidding…" Kakuzu chuckled as he drags Hidan out of the room.


End file.
